There are commonly difficult problems in the integrated design of avionics systems. Commercial aircraft avionics systems, such as multiple radios, navigation systems, flight management systems, flight control systems, and cockpit display, are ever-increasing in complexity. Each has dedicated controls that require the pilot's attention, particularly during critical flight conditions. Moreover, the task is compounded when the pilot's accessibility to dedicated controls is limited by cockpit space restrictions.
Flight management system (FMS) includes flight navigation management, flight planning, and integrated trajectory generator and guidance law. The FMS of a flight vehicle acts in conjunction with the measurement systems and onboard inertial reference systems to navigate the vehicle along trajectory and off trajectory for enroute, terminal, and approach operations. Nowadays, advanced flight vehicles are equipped with flight management computers which calculate trajectories and with integrated control system which fly the vehicle along these trajectories, thus minimizing direct operating cost.
The guidance function is carried out using the FMS. In some applications, the cruise control law and some automatic trajectory tracking control laws (especially for four-dimensional control and lateral turns) are also included in the FMS. In this way, they are closely coupled with the guidance functions. In the approaching and landing phase, the optimal position of the vehicle is captured by the FMS through the calculation of the trajectory. Precise guidance and control are required because the cross-track error and the relative position deviation are sensitive to the accuracy of guidance. Hence, the accuracy of the guidance function in the FMS greatly determines the vehicle performance of approaching and landing as well as other critical mission segments. However, the automatic flight control system (FCS), not the FMS, should include critical functions for both operational and failure considerations because critical functions such as those of high band pass inner-loops are normally handled by an automatic FCS. Therefore, it is desired to avoid incorporating these functions in the FMS even though they can be handled with separate processors in the FMS.
Assuming that the fast control loop is 100 Hz and the slow control loop is 50 Hz, the selection of 50 Hz as the major frame updates the major frame every 20 ms. The sensor input is at 200 Hz. If it is chosen as a minor frame, then the minor frame is 5 ms. Other subsystems at 50 Hz are the guidance command, the FCS data input, the FCS data output, and the actuation/servo command. At each major frame, the sensor inputs are updated four times and the fast control loops are computed twice. The slow control loop, the guidance command, the FCS data input, the FCS data output, and the actuation/servo command are updated once.
The increasing complexity of the flight management systems and flight control systems, as well as other avionics systems, requires the integrated design of avionics or integrated avionics systems. For instance, it is anticipated that the new generation of commercial aircraft will use integrated modular avionics, which will become an integral part of the avionics architecture for these aircraft. The integrated modular avionics suite will enable the integrated avionics to share such functions as processing, input/output, memory, and power supply generation. The flight decks of these new generation of airliners will incorporate advanced features such as flat-panel screens instead of cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), which will display flight, navigation, and engine information.
Advances in inertial sensors, displays, and VLSI/VHSIC (Very Large Scale Integration/Very High Speed Integrated Chip) technologies made possible the use of navigation systems to be designed for commercial aviation aircraft to use all-digital inertial reference systems (IRS). The IRS interfaces with a typical transport aircraft flight management system. The primary outputs from the system are linear accelerations, angular rates, pitch/roll attitude, and north-east-vertical velocity data used for inputs to a transport flight control system.
An inertial navigation system comprises an onboard inertial measurement unit, a processor, and an embedded navigation software. The positioning solution is obtained by numerically solving Newton's equations of motion using measurements of vehicle specific forces and rotation rates obtained from onboard inertial sensors. The onboard inertial sensors consist of accelerometers and gyros which together with the associated hardware and electronics comprise the inertial measurement unit.
The inertial navigation system may be mechanized in either a gimbaled or strapdown configuration. In a gimbaled inertial navigation system, the accelerometers and gyros are mounted on a gimbaled platform to isolate the sensors from the rotations of the vehicle, and to keep the measurements and navigation calculations in a stabilized navigation coordinated frame. Possible navigation frames include earth centered inertial (ECI), earth-centered-earth-fix (ECEF), locally level with axes in the directions of north, east, down (NED), and locally level with a wander azimuth. In a strapdown inertial navigation system, the inertial sensors are rigidly mounted to the vehicle body frame, and a coordinate frame transformation matrix (analyzing platform) is used to transform the body-expressed acceleration and rotation measurements to a navigation frame to perform the navigation computation in the stabilized navigation frame. Gimbaled inertial navigation systems can be more accurate and easier to calibrate than strapdown inertial navigation systems. Strapdown inertial navigation systems can be subjected to higher dynamic conditions (such as high turn rate maneuvers) which can stress inertial sensor performance. However, with the availability of newer gyros and accelerometers, strapdown inertial navigation systems are becoming the predominant mechanization due to their low cost and reliability.
Inertial navigation systems in principle permit pure autonomous operation and output continuous position, velocity, and attitude data of vehicle after initializing the starting position and initiating an alignment procedure. In addition to autonomous operation, other advantages of inertial navigation system include the full navigation solution and wide bandwidth. However, an inertial navigation system is expensive and subject to drift over an extended period of time. It means that the position error increases with time. This error propagation characteristic is primarily caused by its inertial sensor error sources, such as gyro drift, accelerometer bias, and scale factor errors.